Teardrops on my Freshkill and other song remakes
by xRainyx
Summary: This is a collection of song remakes about The Warriors. For those who read, "Teardrops on my Freshkill" this is the same thing, only with more songs. So R&R! Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Teardrops on my Freshkill

**A/N- Disclaimer! I don't own Warriors, or Taylor Swift, or this son, even though I wish I did...**

**Teardrops on my fresh-kill (to the tune of "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift) **

**By Ashfur **

Squirrelflight looks at me, look away so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's beautiful, that tom she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without

Squirrelflight talks to me, I mrow cause it's so-o funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night

She's the reason for the teardrops on my fresh-kill  
The only thing that keeps me praying, oh for StarClans will

She's that star in the sky I keep seeing don't know why I do

Squirrelflight fights, near me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of skill I wish I could be  
he'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause

She's the reason for the teardrops on my fresh-kill  
The only thing that keeps me praying, oh for StarClans will

She's that star in the sky I keep seeing don't know why I do

So I walk to camp alone, as I curl up tight

I'll push away from her and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

She's the reason for the teardrops on my fresh-kill  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's that star in the sky I keep seeing don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into..

Squirrelflight looks at me, I look away so she won't see...


	2. Slipping Through my Paws

**A/N- Hey! Another chapter! Okay, so this is a song remake of "Slipping Through my Fingers" From the new Mamma Mia! movie. Its dedicated to Brightheart and Whitewing. Mostly because Brightheart only had one she-kit and I could imagine that it was hard to let her out of the nursury. Disclaimer- I do not own Mamma Mia! or Meryl Streep, or Warriors for that matter. Oh, yeah, this song is sort of like a duet. Whitewing says some at the end, so enjoy!**

**Brightheart-**

Freshkill in mouth, she leaves camp in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little kit

Slipping through my paws all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my paws all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my paws all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me in the nursury  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(slipping through my paws all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my paws all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my paws all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my paws all the time

**Whitewing-**  
Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my paws...

**Brightheart**  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

freshkill in hand she leaves camp in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...

**A/N- How'd you like it? The first time I heard this song, I almost cried. So, I might do another chapter, I might not. Who knows. If you have any suggestions, drop a review and I'll PM you. (haha! Rhyme time!) R&REVIEW!!**

**Rainy**


	3. Time of my Life

**A/N- It's amazing what boredom can make you think of! Okay, right here is another song remake of "Time of my Life" by David Cook. Its about Brambleclaw, and how, when his father died, nobody trusted him. No cat thought he would be loyal because of his father. But then he became deputy and turned his head away from what his father did, and onto what he would do. From the moment he became deputy, he knew it would be the "time of his life." R&R!!**

I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic star in the sky  
I couldn't see it

Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the distrust burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feeling my world start to turn

And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the Clan  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

Letting go of things that vanished  
Into the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the past guilt  
Finding my true power  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart

So I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the Clan  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

And I'm out on the edge of forever  
Ready to dash  
I'm keeping my paws on the ground  
Head lifted high  
My face to the sun

I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the Clan  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
More than a name  
Or a face in the Clan  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life  
This is the time of my life


	4. Livin by StarClan

**A/N- Okay a few things before I set you peoples off on your reading. The last chapter was "Time of my Life" by David Cook, and I do not own him, or his song! Today, I wrote a song remake of "Livin on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Its dedicated to Leafpool and Crowfeather, and how they loved eachother, but could never be together. So they ran away, knowing that all they could do was "Live by StarClan." **

Crowfeather  
used to be an apprentice  
he was the chosen one  
Fo-or WindClan...its tough, so tough  
Leafpool heals her Clan all day  
Working for her mentor, she brings home her prey  
in herbs - in herbs

She says we've got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Chorus:  
Whooah, were half way there  
Livin by StarClan  
Come with me and well make it - I swear  
Livin by StarCLan

Crowfeathers got his attitude in hock  
Now hes holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough  
Leafpool dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Crowfeather whispers you know its okay, someday

Weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

_Repeat Chorus _**A/N- (I was too lazy to type it out again.)**

Weve got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when its all that youve got

Whooah, were half way there  
Livin by StarClan  
Come with me and well make it - I swear  
Livin by StarClan...

**A/N- I am still taking suggestions! I may not be able to update as fast as I am. School is starting for me soon...:(**

**So, R&R!!**

**Rainy**


	5. We Have a Bad Day

**A/N- Hey peoples! I'm back! Okay, this one was done by me bestest buddy, Spotty! She said I could post it for her. This is what she said about it- ****It takes place in the sixth book, "The Darkest Hour". It's about Tigerstar and some about Stonefur and Mistyfoot and Featherpaw and Stormpaw and the bone hill Tigerstar stands on. And Windclan joining with Thunderclan. So, please read! (If you want an interpreted version, PM me, and I will send you it.) Disclaimer- DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN THIS STUFF?!  
**

Where is StarClan when we needed them most  
We kick up the leaves and the prey is lost  
They tell me our blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away

And we don't need no TigerClan at all

You stand on bone hill just to hit a new low  
You faked a smile to become the Clans leader  
You tell me your lives been in both Clans  
You're falling to Tigerstar right now  
And we don't need no TigerClan at all

Because we have a bad day  
You're taking them down  
We pray to StarClan just to turn it around  
He says we don't know  
He tells he don't lie  
You work at loyalty and you go for his Clan  
We have a bad day  
StarClan don't lie  
We're joining together and he doesn't mind  
We have a bad day  
We have a bad day

We all need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And we don't need no TigerClan at all

Because we have a bad day  
You're taking them down  
We pray to StarClan just to turn it around  
He says we don't know  
He tells he don't lie  
You work at loyalty and you go for his Clan  
We have a bad day  
StarClan don't lie  
We're joining together and he doesn't mind  
We have a bad day  
We have a bad day

(Oooh.. StarClan..)

Sometimes that Tigerstar goes insane  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And we're not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when he needs it the most  
Oh Wind and Thunder  
You kick up the leaves and the prey is lost

Because we have a bad day  
You're taking them down  
We pray to StarClan just to turn it around  
He says we don't know  
He tells he don't lie  
You work at loyalty and you go for his Clan  
We have a bad day  
StarClan don't lie  
We're joining together and he doesn't mind  
We have a bad day  
We have a bad day

**A/N- Review! Thanx Spotty! **


	6. Love Story

**A/N- Special Valentines chapter to my favorite Warriors couple! HeatherXLion. I have NOT read past The Sight, so I'm sorry if I got any information wrong. Reviews make me happy! **

**Other Stuff- I don't own Warriors, or this song! Gah! Stop bugging me! This song is "Love Story," By Taylor Swift. It is in Heatherpaw's POV. **

We were both apprentices when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on in the crowd of WindClan cats

Smell the scents, see the cats, the different Clans.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Lionpaw; you were throwing pebbles,  
And Onestar said, "Stay away from ThunderClan."  
And I was pouting after the gathering,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Lionpaw, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the deputy, and I'll be the leader  
It's a love story - please just say 'Yes.'

So I sneak out to those caves to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this life for a little while.  
'Cause you were Lionpaw, I was the starry night,  
And Onewhisker said "Stay away from ThunderClan,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

And I said,  
"Lionpaw, let's go somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the deputy, and I'll be the leader  
It's a love story - please just say 'Yes.'

Lionpaw save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This friendship is forbidden, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - Lionpaw, say 'Yes.'

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you in the underground caves.

And I said,  
"Lionpaw, save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He dipped his head and said,  
"Be my mate, Heatherpaw. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to WindClan, go pick out some good moss;  
It's a love story - and I just said 'Yes.'

Oh, oh.

"_If Only..."_


	7. Tell me Why?

**A/N- This is a very sad song about Birchfall's kithood. I figured that when his litter mates died, this song described exactly how he felt. The song is "Tell Me Why?" By Declan Glabraith. (It's a really old song, but really good! Look it up!) **

In my dream the kits all sing a song of love for every tom and she-cat  
The sky is blue and fields are green and laughter is the language of the Clan  
Then I wake and all I see is a world full of young cats in need...

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) 'caus I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping paw.  
Tell me why?

Everyday I ask myself what will I have to do to be a Warrior?  
Do I have to stand and fight to prove to everybody who I am?  
Is that what my life is for to waste in a world full of war?

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) I swear, there is something I have missed!  
Tell me why (why) 'caus I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping paw.  
Tell me why?

tell me why? tell me why?  
tell me why? Please tell me why?  
just tell me why, why, why?

Tell me why (why) did it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) I think there was something I have missed.  
Tell me why (why) 'caus I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping paw.

Tell me why (why,why,did ShadowClan go?)  
Tell me why (why why did it rain and snow?)  
Tell me why (why,why did we never learn?)  
Can someone tell us why we let the forest burn?

(why,why do we say we care)  
Tell me why (why,why do we stand and stare)  
Tell me why (why,why does Mommy cry)

Can some one tell us why we let my sister die ?

(why,why if we're all the same)  
tell me why (why,why do we pass the blame)  
tell me why (why,why does it never end)  
can some one tell us why we cannot just be friends...?

_"Birchkit! Time to go!" _


	8. Hey Little Sandy

**A/N- Sorry for the double-updates! I had this idea in my head for all of yesterday and I couldn't wait! This song is actually, in my opinion, the cutest one I've done so far. It's about a kithood crush that Dustpelt, now Dustpaw, had on Sandpaw. This is to another old (but really catchy!) song called "Hey Little Suzie" by Billy Gillman. No, of course I do not own Billy or Warriors, or this song! Stop bothering me! **

I remember her  
Hangin' with me, Dustpaw  
She could walk the walk  
She was one of us  
When she went away  
I went down that day  
Tryin' to cheer her up  
Said you won't be missin' much  
And all that I remember  
When I think of her back then  
Is a fast-talkin' fun-lovin' cat I called a friend

Hey little Sandy just got back  
She's still carryin' that dead rat  
Grabbed a crow and came back to eat with me  
The patrol got called on a count of the weather  
The rain came down and we huddled together  
Thinkin' that life just couldn't get better  
And when she walked away I noticed  
She was lookin' back  
I hope I'm the cause of all that

An accidental touch  
Never meant so much  
Makes me realize that we're not close enough  
She used to talk so loud  
Now she's whispering  
Trying to draw me in  
I'm listening...  
She was always after somethin'  
Now I wonder if it's me?  
Maybe I'm just dreaming...  
But I call em' as I see em'

Oh hey little Sandy just got back  
She's still carry'n that old dead rat  
Grabbed a crow and came back to eat with me  
The patrol got called on a count of the weather  
The rain came down and we huddled together  
Thinkin' that life just couldn't get better  
And when she walked away I noticed  
She was lookin' back  
I hope that I'm the cause of all that

The look that she shares  
When we're sharing tongues together  
Tells me where she's coming from  
That it's going somewhere  
(somewhere, somewhere)

Well hey little Sandy just got back  
She's still carryn' that old dead rat  
Grabbed a crow and came back to eat with me  
The patrol got called on a count of the weather  
The rain came down and we huddled together  
I swear no shining pelt ever looked better...  
When she walked away I noticed  
She was lookin' back  
I hope that I'm the cause of all that  
(the cause of all that)

Hey little Sandy just got back...


End file.
